Segunda Chance
by ScorpioNoLuthien
Summary: Sirius passou toda a sua vida num lar de órfãos até ele chegar. Ao fugir encontra uma nova vida e um fantasma do passado. Será um sinal de que os seus sentimentos merecem uma Segunda Chance?
1. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: As personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, elas são todas do imaginário da J.K. Rowling eu só as peguei emprestadas.**

** Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique, apenas não leia. Universo Alternativo.**

** Prólogo **

A casa parecia um castelo. Apresentava-se a mim com um pórtico poderoso. Era branco com pilares romanos. O jardim era arranjado e cheio de planta exóticas. Era lindo... Eu odiei.

Para mim não era uma casa seria, dali em diante, a minha prisão.

O meu nome é Sirius e sou o mais recente órfão da Casa de Acolhimento de Godric's Hollow. Os meus pais foram assassinados, acusados por atentado ao seu senhor, Tom Riddle.

Sim, os meus pais eram escravos. Escravos dentro do seu próprio mundo de terror. Eu nunca quis ser como eles. Talvez por isso me encontre agora aqui, vivo. Ou talvez tenha sido só sorte... Quem sabe.

Fui recuperado dos destroços da nossa casa quase sem vida e, se não fosse Dumbledor, ainda lá estaria.

Voltando à Casa. Eu tentei gostar de lá estar, a sério que sim, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sentia-me um prisioneiro e tudo me irritava, desde as empregadas simpáticas até aos outros rapazes bonzinhos. Eu não pertencia àquele mundo.

Até ao dia em que ele apareceu e colocou a minha vida de pernas para o ar.

Nunca ei-de esquecer o dia da chagada dele a Godric's Hollow.

Quando acordei estava um dia chuvoso e eu, como mais velho da casa, desci para preparar a mesa do pequeno almoço. Como de costume desci rapidamente as escadas e o que vi fez o meu coração falhar uma batida.

Lá estava ele com os seus dezanove anos, alto e altivo. Os seus cabelos eram prateados, sim prateados de um loiro tão claro que podiam passar por prata pura.

Ele era lindo. Lindo? O que estava eu a pensar? Era um rapaz! Eu não podia ter pensado isto de um rapaz! Não era normal.

Daí em diante o Inferno piorou, e muito. Ele era Lucius Malfoy, o agora, dono da Casa. Vinha substituir o velho Abraxas que havia acabado de morrer.

Ok, eu também não era flor que se cheire. Com os meus dezoito anos arruinava a vida de toda a gente que se cruzasse no meu caminho. Insultava as empregadas e obrigava os outros rapazes a fazerem as minhas tarefas.

Quando ele chegou, as minhas travessuras deixaram de passar em branco.

Levei açoites, esfreguei banheiros com uma escova de dentes (a minha por sinal) e passei noites de Inverno a dormir no jardim.

Passei a odiá-lo tanto como odiava A Casa. Passava horas a imaginar na minha cabeça como o matar. Ele era alto mas eu conseguia sê-lo acima dele. Em um ano consegui ultrapassá-lo pelo menos em dez centímetros. Seria fácil de o fazer.

Nunca me dirigiu a palavra, nunca me castigou pessoalmente.

E foi no meio de um dos castigos que arranjei a solução para o meu problema. Fugir.

A guarda tinha sido baixa para o carro dele sair d'A Casa.

Foi o último dia que eu vi Lucius Malfoy mas nunca me irei esquecer dos seus olhos cor de tempestade.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Notas da autora: **

Esta é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, espero que gostem.

Deixem a vossa opinião para saber se devo continuar com ela ou não.

Beijos a todos

ScorpioNoMilo


	2. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: As personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, elas são todas do imaginário da J.K. Rowling eu só as peguei emprestadas.**

** Essa é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Se não gosta, não critique, apenas não leia. Universo Alternativo.**

** Capitulo Um**

Sirius Pov

**Londres, Dia Presente**

Acordei com a mesma sensação de que tinha sonhado com ele. A sensação era sempre a mesma, o problema é que ao final da noite, nunca me lembro do que sonhei.

Já se passaram dez anos e eu continuo a sentir-me perseguido por ele.

Como todos os dias, levanto-me e preparo-me para trabalhar.

Desde que fugi d'A Casa tenho me saído bastante bem. Voltei á escola, onde conheci os melhores amigos que alguém pode querer, o James e o Lupin. Eles ajudaram a tornar-me no que sou hoje. Uma pessoa com objectivos.

Mas há coisas que nunca mudam. Atazanei a vida deles anos e anos. Eles adoram... só não o admitem.

Pela primeira vez senti-me em casa na escola de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.

Hoje sou fotógrafo e vivo um pouco em todo o lado, mas a minha morada oficial é em Londres. Adoro o meu trabalho, posso viajar por todo o Mundo e conhecer pessoas diferentes todos os dias.

Aliás, estou neste preciso momento a preparar-me para uma dessas viagens. Desta vez vou a França, a Paris mais precisamente, fazer uma publicidade qualquer com um miúdo riquinho. Não o conheço, mas provavelmente nem talento tem, subiu apenas pela riqueza da família.

Já tenho o táxi à porta e estou sem vontade de descer...

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A viagem foi um desastre. O avião estava cheio de crianças barulhentas, as empregadas cada vez que lhes pedia algo babavam para cima de mim e nem ouviam o meu pedido. O banheiro estava avariado e o voou demorou mais duas horas que o normal. Pelos vistos havia engarrafamento aéreo... Onde já se viu?

O hotel foi o mesmo Inferno. Estava cheio de turistas de férias a fazer o check-in. Sim...Quem me manda vir no Verão e nas férias escolares para França?

Ah! Sim! Já me lembro... Foi um miúdo mimado que só podia fazer o anúncio agora por causa da escola... Isto só a mim. Instalei-me e segui para o estúdio. Não sem antes telefonar à minha semi-noiva. Sim, semi-noiva. E quando uma mulher ainda não é bem uma noiva nas também já passou a fase de namorada. Este título foi-lhe atribuído pelo James. Ela odeia-o e eu não a amo. Por isto estamos perfeitos um para o outro. Só ainda estamos juntos porque eu já não tenho paciência para ''caçar'' cada vez que volto para casa.

Ela não me chateia e eu não a chateio a ela...

**Paris,França**

Cheguei ao estúdio e comecei a montar o equipamento. Para variar, a ''criança'' ainda não tinha chegado. Eu já não gostava dele por me ter arruinado as férias, agora odeio-o. Eu sou a pessoa mais pontual que eu conheço.

Já tinha o material montado à meia hora quando decidi ir beber um café. Ia ser um longo dia.

Foi então que o vi de novo... Lucius. Com os seus dezanove anos, igual ao dia em que o vi pela primeira vez. Com a mesma altura, os mesmos cabelos longos e platinados e com os seus olhos de tempestade. A única diferença era a sua postura. Estava completamente descontraído. Não parecia nada a postura do homem que conheci.

Sirius, estás a delirar, este não pode ser o Lucius. Ele terá neste momento um ano a mais que tu. É só uma coincidência...

Então ele olhou para mim e o meu mundo parou. Gostei mais do que algum dia poderei admitir. Não! Este não era o Lucius. Lucius nunca olharia para mim e muito menos abriria um sorriso simpático que ele me lançava agora.

Quando dei por mim já ele vinha na minha direcção. Parou à minha frente e esticou-me a sua mão.

-Você é que é o meu fotógrafo?-perguntou ele sem nunca desfazer o sorriso.- O meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Este apelido não foi surpresa. Ninguém poderia ser tão parecido com ele que não fosse da sua família. Agora mais de perto vejo que os seus olhos não são apenas cinza, são também azuis de um azul celeste.

Finalmente consegui responder.

-Sou e tu estás atrasado. O teu pai não te ensinou que é má educação deixar os outros à espera?

Agora sim, eu estava a ver Lucius. O sorriso sincero dele desapareceu para dar lugar a um completamente torto que eu conhecia bem.

-Não, ele ensinou-me que a pessoa mais importante da festa chega sempre atrasado. Como essa pessoa sou eu, acho que tenho esse direito.

Apeteceu-me asfixiá-lo. Eu não queria trabalhar com ele, mas não tive outro remédio. Ele já tinha pago.

Dirigi-me ao estúdio e esperei que me seguisse. Peguei a máquina e liguei o modo profissional desligando-me completamente do mundo exterior.

Ainda bem que o fiz, senão nunca saberia o que veio asseguir. Ele era um talento nato. Parecia que me devorava através da lente. Um momento estava sexy, no seguinte completamente inocente.

Ele estava a abanar o meu mundo. Acabada a sessão, convidou-me para beber um café e eu, não sei porquê, disse que sim.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava foi bastante agradável. Adoraria repetir.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Nota da autora:** Aqui está finalmente o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem e que deixem muitas reviews.

Dedos felizes digitam mais depressa...

xoxoxox

**Vespertine Whisper:** Obrigado pela review, foi por também gostar mesmo muito dos dois que achei que talvez essa fic resultasse. Espero que gostes do primeiro capitulo e que me dês a tua opinião sobre ele...


End file.
